L’amour du football va t il nous séparer ?
by TWICK
Summary: Mariana adore son père le célèbre joueur de football Roberto HONGO mais parfois elle voudrai seulement être elle. Elle part sur un coup de tête en Espagne pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve: vivre pour le foot sans être jugée. prénoms japonais utilisés
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Je dois me dépêcher ou je vais rater cet avion pour l'Espagne. Encore cette annonce qui retentit dans tout l'aéroport!!

_« L'avion partant de Sao Paulo en direction de l'Espagne va partir dans cinq minutes. Les passagers munit d'un billet pour ce vole, sont priés de se diriger vers la passerelle neuf »_

Arrivée de justesse dans l'avion, une hôtesse m'indique ma place.

- Place 147, coté hublot. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage, Melle HONGO.

J'ai encore le droit d'entendre des chuchotements de la part des autres passagers ou des hôtesses. Elle a dû le faire exprès, c'est sûr !

Et oui, je suis la fille unique du célèbre joueur de football brésilien Roberto HONGO, c'est bien là, mon principale problème. Quand on me présente ou qu'on parle de moi, on utilise « la file de Roberto HONGO ». Pourtant j'ai un prénom comme tout le monde, et c'est Mariana. Je n'ai qu'un rêve, qu'on m'appelle enfin par mon prénom et que je sois connu pour moi et non pour le nom de mon père. Bien que je sois très fière d'être sa fille, car il est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot, après Pelé bien sur. J'aimerai être enfin Mariana.

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop d'être partie sur un coup de tête dans le premier avion. D'un côté, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans depuis peu, donc je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. J'adore le foot, tout comme mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois sur un terrain de foot. Et le premier mot que j'ai dit, d'après mon père, c'est ballon et non maman. Bizarre vous allez dire!!!

Mon second problème, et oui toujours des problèmes, c'est que je suis une fille… et les filles ne sont pas très bien vues dans le milieu du football, surtout au Brésil. Malgré les réticences des hommes, j'ai grandi dans ce milieu.Mon père m'a élevé après la mort de ma mère quand j'avais six ans. Enfin presque élevée car à cause de ces déplacements, c'est plutôt, la sœur de ma mère, Sylvia qui s'occupait de moi. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré voyager avec mon père.

Changeons de sujet, au lieu de parler du passer parlons de l'avenir et du présent.

L'avion atterrie enfin, à force de vous parler, j'en ai oublie le long voyage, merci !Je récupère ma valise et part tout de suite au stade de Barcelone pour aller voir le Barça jouer, enfin j'espère les voir.

Arrivée au stade, j'ai du pot, car le gardien m'a reconnu en tant que fille de HONGO, pour une fois ça m'a aidé, donc il m'a laissé entrer sans problème. Ce la me permet de les voit jouer et réaliser une séance de tir au but.

C'est au tour d'un homme à la peau mate de frapper, je me rapproche du terrain près du banc de touche. Il frappe et marque, je l'applaudis. Tout le monde se retourne étonné de voir du monde autre qu'eux sur le terrain. L'homme qui vient de tiré me regarde totalement surpris et en reste muet. Alors je le salut.

- Salut, Rivaul!!!!, dis-je le plus fort possible comme pour le réveiller.

Petites explications: Comme je ne voulais pas gâcher plus le manga de Yôichi Takahashi. J'ai décidé de garder le nom des personnages dans leur version original donc en japonais.

Alors pour que tout le monde puise suivre ma fic j'ai fait la liste des prénoms avec leur traduction en Français.

Alors bonne suite de lecture.

_**Joueurs:**_

-Ohzora Tsubasa = Olivier Atton bien sur tout le monde le sais déjà.

-Ishizaki Ryo = Bruce Harper

- Hyuga Kojiro = Marc Lenders

-Matsuyama Hikaru = Philippe Calahan

- Misai Taro= Ben Becker

- Tachibana Kazuo / Masao = Jumeaux Derrick

- Shingo Aoi = Nicolas Aliot ( dit la pile)

- Wakashimazu Ken = Ed Warner

- Wakagayashi Genzo = Thomas Price

- Sawada Takeshi = Danny Mellow

- Misigi Jun = Julian Ross

- Nitta Shu = Patrick Everette

- Makoto Soda = Ralph Peterson

-Horoshi Jito = Cliford Yuna

- Motisaki Yuzo= Allan Crocker

- Mitsuro Sano = Sandy Winters

_**Les files pour les histoire de cœurs:**_

-Aoba Yayoi = Emy

- Fujisawa Yoshiko = jenny

- Machiko Machida = Grace

- Nakasawa Sanae bien sur aussi


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : dis, je peux rester pour mon rêve ?**_

Rivaul me dévisage. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, je suis la femme typique du Brésil, les cheveux marron très foncé presque noire et un regard très expressif tirant lui aussi vers le noir. Mais surtout une peau mate marqué par le soleil avec une taille assez grande près de 1m70 et très fine. Il met du temps avant de réagir que normalement je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ici.

- Tu nous présentes cette adorable femme, demande l'un de ces coéquipiers.

Rivaul le fusille du regard puis s'adresse à moi toujours avec ce regard qui pourrait faire peur aux morts.

- Que fais-tu ici? Réponds vite !, me demande-t-il furieux.

Pourquoi tant de violence et d'énervement ? Il pourrait quand même être content de me voir. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas vu en chair et en os depuis 2 ans.

- Même pas un bonjour pour commencer pour sa chère cousine!!! Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi!!

- Réponds d'abord à ma question Mariana et après je vais voir ce que je dois dire!!!

- J'ai bien le droit de te faire une visite surprisse !, lui répondé-je avec le plus grand des sourires que je peux offrir.

Avec son regard encore plus noir qu'avant ma réponse, je comprends qu'il n'a pas du tout cru le mensonge que je viens de lui servit.

- Attends-moi dans les tribunes, m'ordonne-t-il avec autorité, des que j'ai fini l'entraînement, on va parler bien calmement. Restes très calme.

Moi calme, il a fumé quoi, je suis toujours calme…

- Soit sympa avec ta chère cousine, elle vient du Brésil rien que pour toi!! Dit un autre des ces coéquipiers.

- C'est bien là le problème, rétorque Rivaul, elle me cache quelque chose!! Allez les gars c'est repartit!!!

Si tu savais comme tu as raison, cher cousin, si tu savais!!

Je m'installe dans les tribunes et regarde la fin de leur entraînement, je l'attends bien sagement, ainsi que le moment qui va arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être ma fête. Que ça va être drôle pour vous mais moins pour moi.

Quand l'entraînement est fini, toute l'équipe va prendre une douche et d'après moi, il vaut mieux pour eux.

L'entraîneur du Barça vient me voir pendant ce temps. C'est un homme avec beaucoup de carrure malgré son âge. Mais il est surtout pour l'équipe le sélectionneur. Il me pose de nombreuses questions surtout sur le football que je m'empresse de répondre.

- Alors si je récapitule bien tu es la cousine de Rivaul et la fille de Roberto, c'est bien ça!!

- Oui c'est juste !, avoué-je comme si j'étais coupable d'un meurtre.

- Mais que viens-tu faire ici loin de chez toi ?, finit-il par me demander.

- Je viens pour trouver une équipe qui cherche un entraîneur, j'adore le foot mais en tant que fille je n'ai pas ma place au Brésil d'après certain !, riposté-je avec amertume.

- Très bien, je te laisse avec Rivaul, vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose à vous dire!!!

Je n'avais pas vu Rivaul arriver, l'entraîneur part et nous laisse seul.

- Mariana, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu fais là!!

- Si tu es dans cet état c'est que tu sais déjà alors pourquoi tu pose la question ?, m'informé-je avec défi.

- C'est vrai, je viens d'appeler oncle Roberto qui est fou d'inquiétude, lâche mon cousin après cinq minutes de réflexion. C'est bizarre mais il ne sait pas du tout où tu es!!! Tu as disparu, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

- Oups!!!

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!!!

- Merde, c'est mieux!! Tu veux la vérité!!

- ça coule de source……………….

- J'en ai marre d'être que la fille de Roberto HONGO et de ne pas pouvoir jouer au foot !, révélé-je à bout de nerfs. Je veux être moi, pas ce que les autres veulent que je sois.

- Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sens prévenir!! Appelles ton père immédiatement!!

- Mais je suis majeur, je peux faire ce que je veux.

Il me tend son portable et la je sens mon cœur se serrer au fond de ma poitrine. Ça va chauffer pour mon matricule. Je compose le numéro, une seule sonnerie et ça décroche déjà. J'attends la voix de mon père.

- C'est moi papa!!!

C'est bizarre mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sur le coup.

- Où es-tu…………pourquoi tu appelles avec le portable de Rivaul ?, hurle-t-il dans le combiné, du coup Rivaul entend tout aussi.

Je tends le bras pour éloigner le portable de mon oreille le plus loin possible, malgré tout je continu de l'entendre crier, alors je baisse le son.

- Je suis désolé, lâché-je enfin. Mais je suis à Barcelone près de Rivaul, en ce moment. Et je compte bien y rester un certain temps.

Tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est qu'il ne comprend pas. Comment faire comprendre à son père que vous en avez assez d'être sa fille devant les autres surtout par téléphone? Des larmes commencent à perler le coin de mes yeux puis elles coulent le long de mes joues.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'adore, disé-je pour le rassurer. Mais je veux être moi. Tu sais j'aime le foot, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ta fille. Mais en restant au Brésil près de toi, je ne peux pas en vivre. Tu comprends ?……………………… Oui, c'est ce que je veux pour le moment!!

Je passe le téléphone à Rival. Ça c'est passer mieux que je l'aurai cru, peu être que parce qu'on est au téléphone et non en face à face. Tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre de la conversation, sont les « oui, peut être, je comprends » que mon cousin donne comme réponse à mon père. Alors aller savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien ce dire moi je n'en sais rien.

Il raccroche, et c'est là que je me rencontre que je n'ai même pas pu dire en revoir à mon père, d'un côté, je m'en fou un peu. Rivaul se retourne avec moi avec ce regard si froid, je commence à baliser.

- Tu vas venir vivre chez moi jusqu'à que tu trouve un appartement et il fait que tu trouves aussi un boulot!!

- Merci beaucoup, je t'adore !, annoncé-je toute contente mais surtout rassurer.

Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait me mettre dans le premier avion direction le Brésil.

Je me jette à son cou toute heureuse, c'est le moment que choisit l'entraîneur pour revenir nous voir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Calmes-toi un peu !, me dit-il gêné.

- Je viens de parler au dirigeant de l'équipe. Tu aimes le foot………………

- Elle n'aime pas le foot, elle vit, pense, rêve et mange foot. Elle est pire que moi !, répond Rivaul à ma place

- On a besoin d'un entraîneur pour l'équipe second donc j'ai pensé à toi!!

- C'est vrai …… Mais pourquoi ? Demandé-je à la fois contente et affolée. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me fait une telle proposition.

- On va dire que tu m'as convaincu et puis si tu es la fille de Roberto, tu t'y connais vraiment en foot.

- Normal, lui expliqué-je, il m'a tout appris, même si j'ai appris d'autres techniques par moi-même.

Je suis tout heureuse de cette nouvelle mais aussi très étonné, je sens un mais arriver.

- Oui c'est sur, mais d'abord je te teste, ajoute l'entraîneur.

Tiens voilà le mais que je sentais, je suis devin peu être.

- Vous contez la tester comment ?, demande mon cousin angoissé de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir.

- Dans quatre mois, il y a un test match entre l'équipe première et seconde…….

- Mais vous voulez qu'elle face quoi avant le test match ?, coupe une fois de plus Rivaul

- Laisse le parler !, ordonné-je après lui avoir fait une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Je sais le niveau actuel de l'équipe second, ils sont loin d'arriver au niveau de l'équipe première, m'explique-t-il. Je veux voir comment tu vas faire augmenter leur niveau et surtout de combien pendant ces quatre mois. Après je verrai ce que je vais faire de toi!!

- C'est tout !, lâché-je rassurer. Je pensais que ça serait pire.

Bizarre comme réponse, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire ! C'est dernier temps mon cerveau est en vacances.

- Tu es d'accord donc tu commences demain, je te présenterai à l'équipe avant l'entraînement passe dans mon bureau. À demain.

Je suis toute contente contrairement à mon cousin qui l'est beaucoup moins. Il s'inquiète pour les joueurs de l'équipe seconde.

Après le départ de l'entraîneur, au lieu de me félicité, il n'a trouvé mieux qu'à dire en boucle « les pauvres, je les plains ! » Je voulais presque le gifler à force de l'entendre mais je me suis retenu, je ramollie !

Demain va être un autre jour, pour moi comme pour les joueurs de l'équipe seconde. On va faire une séance torture, rien que pour eux. Je les plains un peu aussi. D'un côté, ils sont là pour.

Faute de pouvoir communiquer correctement avec mon père. Je me retrouve à Barcelone chez mon cousin où je vais commencer à réaliser une partie de mon rêve: je vis pour et avec le football.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Vive les tours de terrains!**_

Je me suis dépêchée ce matin pour arriver très tôt sur le terrain réservé à l'équipe seconde.

Disons plutôt que j'étais tellement surexcitée par ce que l'entraîneur m'a proposé que je n'aie presque pas du tout dormit, que je ne tiens pas en place. J'ai donc décidé pour patienter de faire quelques tours de terrain.

D'un coup les paroles de la veille de l'entraîneur me reviennent à l'esprit.

- **Dans un moi, il y a un match test entre l'équipe première et l'équipe second. Je vais voir comment tu vas augmenter leur niveau en quatre mois, après je verrais ce que je fais de toi.**

Je continue à courir tranquillement, quand d'un coup, je suis prise de fou rire en plein milieu du terrain toute seule à cause de la réaction de Rivaul à cette nouvelle.

**Les yeux tout étonnés, voir presque exorbités. Rival ne fait que répéter la même phrase.**

**- Les pauvres, je les plains !**

Il reste encore une heure avant le début de l'entraînement. Certains joueurs sont déjà dans les vestiaires. Pleins de questions se bousculent dans ma tête quand je les entends parler !

Je monte directement avant de continuer à me poser trop de question dans le bureau de l'entraîneur comme promis. Quand j'y rentre, je reste sidérée par la vue. On voit par la fenêtre tous les terrains que ce soit celui de l'équipe première, seconde, celui des benjamins ou juniors.

L'entraîneur me ramène à la réalité en me parlant.

- Comme je te le disais, explique-t-il, je vais te présenter à l'équipe puis regarder un peu l'entraînement que tu vas leur faire subir avant d'aller retrouver l'équipe première. Compris ?

- Oui, pas de problème !

On redescend sur le terrain, je ressens un nœud se former pour remplacer mon estomac.

L'entraîneur me présente, ce qui me calme un peu. Les joueurs sont étonnés de voir quelqu'un aussi jeune pour les entraîner mais surtout étonnés de voir une fille. Ce qui me remplit le plus le cœur de joie et me calme le plus vite est que l'entraîneur me présente sous le nom de Mariana sans préciser mon nom. Il me donne une chance d'être acceptée pour moi et ma manière d'entraîner et non pour être Melle HONGO.

- Comme vous le savez tous, dans quatre mois, il y a un test match entre l'équipe première et seconde.Je vous présente donc Mariana, elle va vous entraîner jusqu'à ce jour. Je vais aussi regarde le début de votre entraînement.

On pouvait entendre des « ah », ou des « oh » et même « c'est une fille », mais aucune objection à la décision de l'entraîneur.

- Vous commencez par cinq tours de terrain, des étirements et des exercices de tir, leur annoncé-je. Pendant que j'explique à l'entraîneur adjoint la suite que vous allez devoir supporter !

En effet, j'explique à mon second la suite du programme sans tout lui dire.

Pendant ce temps certains joueurs de l'équipe première sont venus nous voir, surtout me voir ! Il y a mon cousin avec le trio le plus important de l'équipe première, Gonzales, Marcos et Fonseca. Ils semblent tous les quatre stupéfiés par le moindre de mes gestes. A croire que je viens d'une autre planète. Je décide donc d'écouter un peu leur conversation.

- Elle a du pot devenir l'entraîneur de l'équipe second aussi vite !, dit Fonseca qui est l'asperge toute chauve.

- L…pauvre…..! Essaye de dire Rivaul tout en se cachant le visage.

- La pauvre pourquoi ?, demande Marcos qui ressemble à un bagnard tout juste sorti de prison.

- Non pas elle, eux ! Je lai plains, les pauvres ! Ma cousine ce n'est pas un cadeau !

- Pourquoi, tu dis ça ! Tu es vraiment méchant en vers elle, déclare Gonzales, notre deuxième armoire à glace dans l'équipe.

- Séance torture ! Si nous on court beaucoup d'après vous, alors eux, je n'ose pas penser ce qu'ils vont dire une fois la première semaine passée.… Ils vont en faire de la course !

- Soit plus clair ! Demande Marcos pour essayer de comprendre les énigmes que donne Rivaul.

- Je vous l'expliquerai quand leur entraînement sera fini, je me trompe, peu être qu'elle a changé, enfin, je l'espère pour eux !

Ils repartent avec l'entraîneur pour subir leur entraînement.

Les joueurs viennent devant nous pour que je puisse leur parler sans me détruire les cordes vocales, quand l'échauffement est finit.

- Je vais vous évaluer avec l'aide de l'entraîneur adjoint par un test match, leur annoncé-je pour leur montrer le début de la couleur, car le tableau est loin d'être finit. Après je vous dirais pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Numéro pair maillot jaune, impair bleu. Match de 90 min Aller c'est parti!

Pendant 90 min avec l'entraîneur adjoint, on note toutes les fautes que l'on peut voir, en même temps je prépare une liste avec plein de couleur pour la suite sur un tableau.

L'entraîneur revient quand le match est presque finit.

- Vous préparez quoi ?, nous demande-t-il en regardant ce que je marque sur ce tableau.

Avant de répondre, je regarde ma montre une dernière fois et siffle trois fois pour leur signaler la fin du match test.

- Je vais vous l'expliquer en même temps que les joueurs ! Rassemblement ! Hurlé-je ensuite pour les joueurs.

Chacun des joueurs récupèrent une serviette plus une bouteille d'eau avant de venir se placer devant nous sur l'herbe. Le tableau est encore tourné vers moi, je remarque que l'entraîneur essaye toujours de comprendre ce que j'ai pu marquer.

- Je suis très contente pour une équipe seconde, vous avez un très bon niveau, disé-je pour les féliciter. Mais on peut encore l'améliore en suppriment certaines fautes qui vous coûtent du temps et des forces.

Je retourne le tableau, j'entends encore ces « ah et oh » comme tout à l'heure. Leur vocabulaire n'est pas très développé.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, sur ce tableau, les fautes que vous avez commises durant tout le match en face de vos numéros sont marquées, leur expliqué-je. Chaque faute bleue représente dix tours de terrain, les vertes 25 tours et les jaunes coûtent cinq fois plus soit 50 tours. Quand on fait les comptes, ça fait 37 fautes bleues à dix tours, deux fautes vertes à 25 tours et trois fautes rouges à 50 tours, ce qui nous fait un total de 570 tours de terrains. Je vous donne jusqu'à lundi prochain pour les faire, soit 100 aujourd'hui et chaque jour pareil. Tous les lundis, on recommencera le même exercice…

- Mais c'est impossible, déclare un joueur.

- Laisses-moi finir au lieu de me couper, protesté-je en lui coupant à mon tour la parole. Actuellement c'est toute l'équipe qui prend, mais au fil des tests, ce ne sera que les joueurs qui font les fautes qui feront les tours de terrains.

- Pas bête, avoue l'entraîneur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rivaul arrive à courir autant de tours de terrains d'affiler et pourquoi il ne fait presque pas de fautes !

Les joueurs commencent leur première série de cent tours de terrains. Ils font seul leur premier tour de terrain. Quand d'un coup, je me mets à courir avec eux à leur grand étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas une punition !, leur expliqué-je. Je peux courir avec vous ?

J'entends un « oui » collectif, peut être que c'est la preuve qu'ils m'ont adopté, enfin j'espère.

L'entraîneur repart voir l'équipe première qui a pris une petite pause pour voir comment se déroule mon entraînement.

- C'est de ça que tu voulais parler tout à l'heure ! comprend Marcos inquiet. On ne va pas faire la même chose, ajoute-t-il comme si c'était la fin du monde

- A force de faire des tours pour des fautes qui peuvent être totalement évitées, on ne fait presque plus de fautes et on déteste tourner en rond….

Les joueurs finissent tant bien que mal à faire leurs cent tours de terrains. Moi si je m'écoutais, je continuerai à courir, mais bon je m'arrête avec eux. Chacun rentre chez eux après une bonne douche totalement casés.

J'espère qu'ils ont compris pourquoi je leur fais faire ces tours. Ça vaudrait mieux pour eux, si non ils n'ont pas fini de terminer les entraînements sur les rotules.

La séance de torture est finit pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3: Le match test.**_

C'est la veille du jour J, je regarde mes joueurs car maintenant se sont bien mes joueurs jusqu'à demain, après je ne sais pas ce qui va bien pouvoir nous arriver à tous.

- On va faire un dernier test match, puis, je vous donnerais l'équipe qui va jouer demain pour le vrai match test !

Pendant qu'ils font leur match test comme au premier jour, me revoilà encore à marquer leur nom sur ce tableau.

Leur match se finit, je suis tellement contente de leurs progrès que ça doit se voir sur mon visage.

- C'est trop bien! Vous ne faites presque plus de fautes!

- Combien de fautes alors ?, demande Francisco le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Vous avez fait que quatre fautes donc….

- Allez les gars quarante tours de terrains, on se dépêche, ajoute-t-il avant que je finisse ma phrase.

- Mais attendait !

J'ai l'impression de parler seul. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf que les voilà à plus de la moitié de leur premier tour. Quand celui ci est finit, je me mets à courir avec eux, comme au premier jour !

- Ai-je le droit de courir avec vous ?, leur demandé-je avec un grand sourire.

- Vive Mariana !, se mettent-ils tous à gueuler.

Je deviens rouge comme une tomate.

À la fin des quarante tours, je leur dévoile la feuille de match en tournant le tableau.

Les jours la lisent tranquillement.

N°16

N°9 N°11 N°1

N°6 N°19 N°21 N°4

N°3 N°10cap N°7

- Formation 3-4-3, Francisco, tu es le capitaine, leur expliqué-je. Vous faites comme à l'entraînement et tous ira très bien. Y aura beaucoup de changement, on a un accord de 5 remplaçants. Donc ça va pas mal tourner et chacun doit donner le meilleur de lui.

D'un coup, je vois Gonzales qui essaye de se rapprocher en silence. Je vais tout de suite vers lui, non le terme exact est que je lui saute dessus pour le virer.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu essaye de faire. Va voir ailleurs si on y est.

- J'ai bien le droit de venir vous passer le bonjour, bafouille-t-il comme un gamin de six ans.

- La porte est de ce que coté. Tu files tout de suite !

- c'est bon, je pars, finit-il par dire vu que je ne cède pas.

- oui et tout de suite !

Je retourne vers mes joueurs, certains sont pris de fou rire à cause de la tête de Gonzales qui dépasse de la porte.

- Oust !, hurlé-je en lui montrant mon poing. Tête de mule.

Il part enfin quand je fais style de revenir vers lui avec un bâton. D'un coté si j'avais pu le frapper, je l'aurai fait.

- Entraînement est fini. Allez-vous reposer. Franchement tout ce que je vous demande, pour demain, c'est de faire minimum un match nul. Mais ne perdez pas, car durant ces quatre mois vous avez tous beaucoup progressé. Et ça, c'est votre victoire!

- On va essayer ! Dit Francisco.

- Non, n'essayait pas, fait le, ajouté-je en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Battez les ou match nul.

- Pour toi, on peut tout faire !

- Sauf décrocher la lune et les étoiles…., ajoute le numéro 16.

- Très drôle, je suis morte de rire !, agrémenté-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sur la preuve !

Tout le monde part dans un sacret fou rire, moi y comprise.

La fin de journée se finit comme le début en s'amusant. Vivement demain.

On y est, c'est le jour J. J'avoue que j'ai un nœud à la place de mon estomac. Et à voir mes joueurs, c'est pareil ! Je leur fais un dernier topo avant le début du match.

L'arbitre appelle tous les joueurs sur le terrain.

C'est le début du match, chacun se place à sa position donnée.

Je remarque que l'équipe première est étonnée par la nouvelle configuration des joueurs. Depuis que je les ai pris en main, j'ai fait certain changement dans les attaquants et les défenseurs. Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent jamais !

C'est l'équipe première qui donne le coup d'envoie de la première mi-temps par Rivaul.

Dès les premières minutes, une attaque menait par Rivaul se rapproche de notre but. Je donne mes directives, enfin plutôt je les crie. Mes joueurs l'arrêtent sur la dernière ligne de défense.

Une deuxième attaque de Rivaul arrive très vite, il se rapproche de plus en plus près du but, il tire…..

Ouf, il rate de peu grâce à notre défense qui est venu faire un mur entre lui et les buts.

Je sens son regard noir venir sur moi, il vient de comprendre que je n'ai pas seulement augmenté leur capacité physique mais aussi leur capacité à réagir aux attaques et à les contrer.

Francisco me regarde attendant mes nouvelles directives. De la main, je lui fais un signe pour simple réponse. Poing fermé, le pouce montrant la gauche.

D'un coup l'équipe par à l'attaque. Une vague déferle sur la partie de terrain de l'équipe première. C'est une suite de passes courtes et très rapides entre les joueurs.

Mon équipe se rapproche dangereusement du but adverse.

Je me mets à rêver à un premier but de mon équipe. Ils peuvent marquer, j'en suis sur!

Le numéro 7 fait une passe à Francisco qui est dans la surface de réparation devant le but totalement démarqué. Francisco récupère le ballon de volé et tente un tire croisé vers le poteau gauche.

Le tire est puissant, le goal s'étire de tout son long vers le poteau gauche pour récupérer le ballon. Je retiens mon souffle, j'espère le but! Mais le ballon s'arrête net mais de justesse dans les mains du goal.

L'arbitre siffle la mi-temps un peu plus tard. Toujours aucun but de marqué pour les deux équipes.

Contrairement à l'équipe première, mon équipe est toute heureuse de ne pas avoir encore pris de but et surtout d'avoir fait une tentative à cause d'une faute de marquage.

- Continuez ainsi, c'est mieux que rien !, leur disé-je. Francisco essaye les affrontements directs au centre avec Rivaul. Fait comme on l'a appris aux entraînements. Ça va bien se passer!

- allez c'est repartit !, annonce l'arbitre au bout de quinze minutes.

Le match reprend, encore 45 minutes à tenir et à faire tout leur possible pour gagner.

Francisco et d'autres joueurs donnent le second coup d'envoie, puis partent en une série de petites passes rapides mais efficaces.

Rivaul défie Francisco, qui lui répond par un affrontement direct. Après quelques dribles plutôt réussit de Francisco, il passe enfin Rivaul. Sauf que ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Francisco subit l'attaque du sous-marin. Un retour en arrière chez l'ennemi au raz du sol pour lui prendre le ballon et un départ très rapide vers le but.

Mince, j'avais oublié cette attaque…..

Rivaul a récupéré son précieux trésor et part directement vers les buts. Après quelques passes avec ces coéquipiers. Fonseca lui fait un longue passe en avant pour le centre de la surface de réparation.

Par une reprise de volé, Rivaul arme son tir. Il réalise un retourné acrobatique. Au bout de 57 minutes de match, le premier but est marqué.

Tout le monde se remet en position de mise en jeu.

Je trouve que mon équipe est démoralisée. Je l'ai comprends ça fait toujours mal de prendre des buts, mais le match continu. Francisco récupère le ballon des pieds de Gonzales, puis repart en attaque vers ce précieux but ennemi.

Il se retrouve devant le but mais totalement marqué par Marcos. Il tente une passe vers le numéro 4. Non, il feinte Marcos qui surprit reste sur place. Francisco passe enfin le ballon au numéro 6 qui marque d'un superbe coup de tête près du poteau droit.

Enfin un but, je saute de joie !

76 minutes de match, égalisation.

Top bien, mais il faut continuer. Je remarque que l'entraîneur est très étonné par les progrès de l'équipe. Les tours de terrains ont porté leur fruit.

Encore trois minutes de match et toujours match nul entre les deux équipes.

Rivaul tente une dernière attaque. Mais l'arbitre siffle les trois coups de la fin du match avant qu'il tire au but.

Mes joueurs sautent de joie sur le terrain après les coups de sifflet ont retenti. Même moi, sur le banc de touche, je laisse exploser ma joie avec les remplaçants. Ils viennent vers nous et répètent en cœur que l'on a gagné !

Malgré le match nul, on a gagné car d'abord, on a pris qu'un seul but et surtout on en a marqué un et tenu tête à l'équipe première !

L'entraîneur vient nous voir.

- Je vous félicite chacun. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait subir Mariana. Mais ils ont vraiment beaucoup progressé.

- Juste un petit peu d'exercice et des repas équilibrés, rien de très compliqué, disé-je le simplement du monde.

J'entends mes joueurs se plaindre.

- Tous ces tours de terrains, c'était un peu exercice ! , commence le numéro 6.

- Ces repas étaient équilibrés, la diète tu parles, ajoute le numéro 9

- On est mort de faim et de fatigue mais rien de plus, finit Francisco.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, rien de compliqué !

On explose tous de rire sauf l'équipe première qui ne comprennent pas très bien.

- Certain d'entre vous vont peut être bientôt passer dans l'équipe première. Par contre Mariana, toi tu deviens mon assistante !, conclue l'entraîneur.

- Super Mariana tu as réussi, hurle certain joueur de mon équipe.

Je ne comprends rien, j'ai du rater un épisode. Il a dit quoi ?

L'équipe me soulève et me jette dans les airs. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont rattrapé car ils auraient fait des tours de terrains. Quand ils me déposent enfin sur la terre ferme, j'entends Rivaul qui n'est pas content, mais alors pas content du tout !

- Non…..non, ce n'est pas juste !

Je regarde mon cousin qui comprend très bien ce que ça signifie de m'avoir comme entraîneur second. Mes yeux s'illuminent de joie car moi aussi je réalise ce qui se passe.

- Tu commences dans une semaine ! Compris ?, me demande l'entraîneur.

Je suis tellement contente que quand je me libère enfin de tout ce monde, je cours au téléphone pour appeler mon père.

- Papa, j'ai réussit…

Je lui débite l'histoire à une si grande vitesse qu'il me demande de lui répéter le tout.

- Je suis l'entraîneur second de l'équipe du Barça. On a fait un match nul durant le test match, lui répété-je moins vite.

Le soir quand je suis installée dans mon lit, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Je suis tellement sur excitée et surtout pressée d'être la semaine prochaine que je ne dors presque pas de la nuit.


End file.
